


Cada átomo de mi ser y cada átomo del tuyo…

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Te dije que regresaría, ¿verdad? Que mientras viviera, regresaría aquí, a este banco, sin importar dónde estuviera…</p><p>Sí, lo había hecho. Se lo había prometido junto a un banco de madera bajo un árbol de largas ramas que tocaban el suelo, allí en el muy lejano Jardín Botánico de Oxford. Y ella le había dicho que le esperaría, ¿no es así? Que le esperaría cada momento de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cada átomo de mi ser y cada átomo del tuyo…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerryMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMoon/gifts).



> Para EvyTM, muy feliz cumpleaños.

El atardecer era su momento favorito del día. Cuando el sol ensangrentado se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte, las aguas se teñían de anaranjado con su luz moribunda y las olas que rompían en la orilla tenían reflejos multicolores como el nácar. Sus pies se hundían en la fría arena húmeda y la brisa le revolvía los cabellos mientras sus ojos se perdían en la distancia. Casi desde que podía recordar se escapaba de la vigilancia de su madre para venir aquí a contemplar el final del día y la visión del horizonte lejano nunca dejaba de fascinarla. ¿Qué habría allí, más allá de donde alcanzaba su mirada? ¿Qué otros mundos, qué otras realidades se ocultaban allende el mar?

 _El mundo ya está todo descubierto, pequeña_ solía decirle su padre cuando era más niña. _No quedan más misterios, está todo en los mapas. Si te esforzaras más en la escuela…_

Pero ella sintió siempre que su padre se equivocaba. De noche, cuando miraba el cielo estrellado, le parecía imposible creer que estaba contemplando meras bolas de gas a años luz de distancia, muchas de ellas ya desaparecidas si se le creía a los astrónomos. Ella no lo hacía. Eran demasiado magníficas para tener una explicación tan prosaica. A veces soñaba con luces de colores en el cielo oscuro que dibujaban torres y el contorno de una ciudad celeste, con un puente hacia las estrellas que empezaba junto a sus pies, listo para llevarla a la tierra más allá del firmamento. Si tan sólo tuviera la valentía para empezar a recorrerlo, si tan sólo no despertase siempre antes de poder hacerlo.

Pronto caería la noche y llegarían los primeros clientes del turno de la cena al café, y si su madre no la veía pronto con su delantal de camarera y su mejor sonrisa las cosas se pondrían muy feas, lo bastante para que su padre se escondiera en la cocina el resto de la noche.

Aún no podía irse: la primera estrella no había salido todavía.

A medida que el cielo se ennegrecía, la brisa se volvía cada vez más fría y en sus brazos se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero no sentía frío. Casi nunca lo sentía, ni siquiera en el momento más álgido de aquella estación ligeramente más fresca que los lugareños llamaban invierno. A su madre le gustaba abrigarse con capas sobre capas como si viviesen en un lugar donde arreciasen los vientos gélidos del polo y no podía entender cómo su hija salía descalza por la playa cada vez que podía. No habría entendido tampoco las veces en que la muchacha cerraba los ojos y fingía que sus pies en lugar de la arena mojada pisaban una nieve impoluta que nunca había visto, salvo en sueños. En sueños también se veía a sí misma cruzando los cielos, a veces en un globo, a veces sobre una nube oscura

( _nube-pino_ )

que la transportaba sobre los vientos. En sus sueños le era tan fácil volar como caminar, y atravesaba mares, desiertos helados y cordones montañosos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun cuando todo estaba sepultado bajo el peso blanco de la nieve, aquel mundo se sentía tanto más vivo y pletórico de aventuras que aquel al que le pertenecían sus horas de vigilia. Cualquiera habría dicho que vivir sobre la playa era vivir en el paraíso y así sin duda lo creían los turistas, pero en su corazón siempre estuvo el anhelo por las montañas y los glaciares, por un cielo gris pizarra recortándose entre tejados y torreones que jamás había visto, de edificios tan antiguos como la ruinosa Torre degli angeli; un anhelo por una realidad muy lejana a la suya y que nunca había logrado explicarse.

Sus paisajes nocturnos estaban habitados por toda suerte de criaturas fantásticas: mujeres de extraordinaria belleza vestidas con harapos negros, osos blancos con armaduras relucientes y sangre en sus garras y mandíbulas, arpías que se arrojaban en picado para picarle los ojos a los mentirosos, seres traslúcidos que brillaban más que las estrellas, horrendos jirones de sombras que te sorbían el alma si te acercabas a los acantilados… Con la luz de la mañana intentaba capturarlos con sus pinceles pero siempre se le escapaban, su reflejo en el bastidor una sombra pálida de sus recuerdos.

 _Qué imaginación extraordinaria_ le gustaba decir a la gente, pero sus maestros se impacientaban porque malgastaba el tiempo que tendría que haber pasado aprendiéndose sus lecciones. ¿A quién le podría importar aprenderse los nombres de todos los vientos? ¿Qué más daba en qué año se había fundado el Gremio de Filósofos de la Torre degli angeli? ¿O las consecuencias socio-económicas de la plaga que se había cobrado la vida de la mayoría de los adultos más de cien años atrás? Todo aquello le resultaba mucho más ajeno que el mundo de maravillas que visitaba en sueños.

El bullicio de risas y voces agudas llamándose a gritos la arrancó de sus ensoñaciones. Un grupo de adolescentes bajaba a la playa llevando botellas y canastos, seguramente para hacer una fogata. A algunos de ellos los reconocía, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera llamarla giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la rambla de madera que bordeaba la costa, donde había dejado sus sandalias. Junto a ellas la esperaba un gato negro con una mancha blanca sobre la nariz, lavándose las patas.

—Hola, ¿me extrañaste?

Le rascó tras las orejas pero él amagó lanzarle un tarascón: odiaba la arena y no le gustaba nada cuando ella iba a la playa y lo dejaba atrás, pero si se quedaba solo en el café su madre lo corría a escobazos.

Lo había rescatado unos meses atrás cuando un grupo de niños estaban golpeándolo con un palo y arrojándole piedras. El pobre gato, con todo el pelo erizado, estaba intentando refugiarse en un rincón. Ella se acercó sigilosamente a los dos que parecían los cabecillas del grupo y les dio un buen tirón de orejas a cada uno, los demás huyeron en desbandada. Entre gritos, los chicos intentaron justificarse diciendo que el gato estaba maldito, que venía de la Torre degli angeli y todos sabían que el sitio estaba embrujado. Ella les retorció un poco más las orejas antes de dejarles marchar, dejándoles bien claro lo mal que lo pasarían si ella volvía a pescarles martirizando a un animal.

Le costó un cuarto de hora de arrullos y una lata de atún convencer al gato para que saliera de su escondite y desde entonces, rara vez se despegaba de sus tobillos. Su madre puso mala cara cuando lo llevó a casa pero su padre defendió su permanencia allí: mantendría lejos a las ratas. Desde entonces, el gato dormía en su cama y la seguía a donde fuera. A ella le gustaba hablarle: sobre la escuela, sobre su familia, sobre sus extraños sueños y a veces, le daba la impresión que él podía comprenderla y casi esperaba que le contestase.

Después de meses de llamarle “minino” acabó por nombrarlo Pan: cuando la gente le preguntaba por qué, ella se encogía de hombros. Le había sonado bien y ya.

Su madre tenía mala cara cuando llegó, pero ella se apresuró a ponerse el delantal y a escudarse tras una bandeja. A veces, aún cuando su madre no estaba enojada con ella, le asustaba. Era absurdo: su madre era algo gruñona, sí, pero nunca había sido cruel ni con ella ni con nadie y solía suspirar de resignación antes que alzar la voz. Y sin embargo, cuando los ojos oscuros de su madre se clavaban en ella, un escalofrío inexplicable le recorría la espalda. Aun más absurdo era el pavor que su mejor amigo de la escuela, Rogelio, le tenía a su padre.

—Papá le cae bien a todo el mundo —solía decirle ella —. ¿Cómo puede asustarte?

Él se encogía de hombros con expresión incómoda y entonces dejaba de presionarlo, porque ella también sentía muchas cosas que era incapaz de explicar.

Munida de su bandeja, se deslizó entre las mesas del patio bajo el toldo a rayas blancas y rojas hacia los primeros clientes de la noche, una familia de turistas de acento extraño. Pronto llegó la vieja Mathilde, quien una vez por semana con la puntualidad de un reloj llegaba para apurar un vermut y un plato de ostras. Había venido durante años con su marido y su muerte no le pareció a ella motivo suficiente para interrumpir su cita semanal. Ella le sirvió el vermut casi antes de que terminase de sentarse y la anciana le dedicó una amplia sonrisa amarillenta.

—¿A que eres un encanto? Mira qué largas se te están poniendo las piernas. En cualquier momento tu padre tendrá que comprarse una escopeta para mantener lejos a los muchachos.

—Nah. Sabe que mamá puede espantarlos a escobazos.

Casi palabra por palabra repetían el mismo intercambio todas las semanas desde que ella cumpliera los trece y pegara el primer estirón, pero no le molestaba. No llegó a conocer a sus abuelas y la vieja Mathilde era lo más parecido a una que había tenido nunca.

Otros clientes llegaron y tuvo que marcharse a atenderlos, pero no le incomodaba dejar a la anciana sola: Mathilde era muy sociable y pronto entabló conversación con la familia de turistas. Cuando ella volvió a acercarse para traer sus pedidos, Mathilde ya les había señalado todos los puntos de interés de la región y había pasado a su tema favorito: los espectros de los acantilados.

Todos los niños estudiaban en la escuela aquel período oscuro de su historia, algo más de cien años atrás, cuando gran parte de los adultos se vio aquejada de una enfermedad desconocida hasta ese momento. La plaga, como se la llamaría más tarde, no mataba a sus víctimas pero les robaba la razón y sólo atacaba a partir de la adolescencia: los niños eran inmunes. Se descubrió más tarde que era una dolencia neurológica provocada por ciertos factores ambientales que nunca habían acabado de definirse satisfactoriamente, pero la plaga había pasado y poco a poco la región fue recuperándose y dejó de ser un mundo gobernado por los niños.

Los libros de historia sin embargo dejaban fuera las teorías más populares del origen de la plaga. Como a tantos otros en los alrededores, a la vieja Mathilde le encantaba hablar de los espectros de los acantilados que sorbían el alma de los mayores, dejando a los pequeños intactos. Espectros que se habían colado a este mundo cuando los filósofos de la Torre degli angeli abrieron un portal hacia el infierno que desató la desgracia para todos los habitantes de aquellos lares y que sólo el poder de los ángeles había logrado espantar, pero se decía que en lo más oscuro de los acantilados todavía podía encontrarse a algunos de ellos, amparándose en las sombras hasta que pudieran volver a atacar.

El niño más pequeño de la familia parecía aterrorizado mientras que su hermana mayor le sonreía burlona a Mathilde. Los padres de los niños no parecían particularmente felices con el giro que había tomado la conversación. Ella decidió intervenir antes de que alguien montase una escena.

—No tienes nada qué temer —se apresuró a decirle al chico —. Aun si existieran de verdad, jamás se acercarían a ti: dejaban a los pequeños en paz, ¿recuerdas?

El niño pareció algo más consolado y por suerte Mathilde se distrajo cuando llegaron otros conocidos suyos del bingo y dejó a la familia de turistas en paz.

Fue una noche atareada y tras ayudar a limpiar y a acomodar todo, se acostó vestida en la cama, a duras penas haciendo un último esfuerzo por quitarse los zapatos. Pan saltó para acurrucarse junto a ella y apenas lo acarició un par de veces antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Esa noche no voló sobre las nubes ni cabalgó a lomo de un oso ataviado con resplandeciente armadura: aquella noche tocaba el jardín. No que ella pudiera predecir el giro que tomarían sus sueños, pero éste era uno que había tenido muchas veces antes: caminaba por el sendero de grava de un jardín con todas las plantas imaginables bajo un cielo azul claro de verano, hasta dejarse caer en un banco de madera.

Siempre el _mismo_ banco de madera. Esperaba, con un extraño animal sobre su regazo, un animal que no habría podido describir pero que sabía que se llamaba Pan. Esperaba, hasta que llegaba él.

“Llegaba” no sería la manera correcta de describirlo. No venía caminando hacia ella y se sentaba, no: sencillamente aparecía a su lado en el banco, como si se materializase en el aire. Un momento el vacío; al siguiente, allí estaba él. Todos los colores parecían encenderse entonces, como si antes el paisaje hubiese sido una fotografía en blanco y negro que de pronto se convertía en un cuadro al óleo; los perfumes se intensificaban hasta marearla; un extraño sabor dulzón, como a melaza, le invadía la boca. Podía escuchar cada uno de sus latidos, los de su propio corazón y los de él, que parecían sonar al compás.

En sus sueños, ella vivía muchas aventuras. Asomada a la cubierta de un barco cuando arreciaba la tormenta, volando en globo, cruzando un desierto helado montada sobre un oso… A veces el terror le calaba los huesos, la certeza de que no tenía escapatoria, que todo estaba perdido y moriría de un momento a otro… Y otras veces la invadía la euforia de saberse viva como nunca le sucedía cuando estaba despierta.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas las emociones, de todas las aventuras, nunca sentía tan intensamente como aquellas veces en que se encontraba a sí misma en aquel jardín, sentada en un banco de madera esperando a que él llegara. Nunca el mundo parecía tan vívido, tan vibrante y hechizado como cuando él le sonreía, cuando su mano rozaba la suya.

Entonces, despertaba. Allí estaba su dormitorio, con sus paredes pintadas de azul desvaído, los muebles de madera ajada, las cortinas con barcos dibujados agitándose levemente con la brisa de la mañana. Allí estaba su mundo, su verdadero mundo, aquel al que pertenecía en sus horas de vigilia, con su familia, sus amigos, todos sus seres queridos.

Y se le rompía el corazón. Sentía un dolor dentro de su pecho tan hondo como si la hubiesen desgarrado en dos, como si le hubiesen arrancado alguna parte vital suya para dejarle las heridas abiertas y sangrando. Lloraba, entonces, con la cara contra la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos, abrazando tan fuerte al gato que éste a veces la rasguñaba para escapar. La pena que la invadía era inmensa, inconmensurable, como si hubiese perdido todo aquello que alguna vez hubiese amado.

Era absurdo. Una vez que el primer momento pasaba, una vez que secaba sus lágrimas y enjugaba su rostro, una vez que empezaba su rutina y sus pies volvían a dar los pasos acostumbrados, se reprendía a sí misma por tonta. Llorar como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como si fuera el ser más desgraciado del planeta: todo tan ridículo, tan infantil. Ella era feliz, con su familia, con sus amigos, en el lugar en que había vivido siempre. Su vida era algo monótona, sí, pero no era infeliz, no era triste, no era desesperante.

No tenía razones para quejarse.

Quizás fuera un poco aburrido, ¿y qué? No tenía por qué vivir toda su vida allí. Todavía quedaba un amplio mundo más allá de los confines de aquellas playas y tal vez no fuera tan emocionante y misterioso como los parajes de sus sueños, pero algún día lo descubriría todo. Algún día conocería a alguien, alguien que le aceleraría el pulso, que le haría arder la sangre, alguien que le haría olvidar el vacío que el muchacho del jardín dejaba tras de sí cada vez que desaparecía. Algún día dejaría de sentir que estaba viviendo con un pie aquí y otro allí, dejaría de sentirse siempre dividida en dos.

Pasaron los días como cuentas de un collar, parecidos entre sí pero con alguna anécdota, alguna sonrisa, algún detalle que les hiciera valer la pena. Sus sueños seguían tan extraordinarios como siempre, pero hacía tiempo que no volvía a visitar el jardín mientras dormía ni a pensar en él cuando despertaba.

Había un chico en clase, de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados que le sonreía sobre el libro de texto, y Rogelio se burlaba de ella porque se ponía colorada y quién sabe, tal vez, tal vez la invitaría a ir con él a la próxima feria… Mamá estaba hablando de que les convendría contratar más ayuda, pensar en ampliar el local para trabajar también por las mañanas y papá no estaba seguro, ¿y si mejor hacían un viaje?

El mundo siguió girando, y ella con él.

Sus sueños también.

Se despertó sobresaltada con la respiración entrecortada, su mente aún envuelta en resabios como telarañas de su última pesadilla. Había un bote, una especie de pantano y un dolor desgarrador en su pecho, su corazón siendo brutalmente arrancado a cada centímetro que se deslizaba el bote sobre las aguas.

Su cuarto estaba inundado con la fría luz grisácea que antecede al amanecer y sintió su cama más fría y vacía que nunca. Se restregó los ojos, intentando apartar las sombras espeluznantes de aquel sueño, y miró en derredor. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pan? Pan, ¿dónde te metiste?

Como todos los gatos Pan era un animal nocturno, pero era muy raro que tras todas sus correrías de madrugada no terminase acurrucado a su lado mucho antes del amanecer. No recordaba ni una sola vez que el gato se hubiese levantado de la cama antes que ella.

Manoteó un saco de lana viejo y se lo echó encima del camisón, se calzó las zapatillas tiradas al lado de la cama y empezó a buscar al gato, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a sus padres. Buscó en los escondites habituales y luego en los más estrafalarios, pero el maldito gato no aparecía por ninguna parte, ni en la casa ni en el café.

—Pan, como te encuentre escondiéndote de mí te arranco las orejas —masculló, en su voz más preocupación que enojo. Maldijo entre dientes cuando vio una ventana que había quedado abierta. ¿Habría sido tan estúpido…?

Salió a la calle, sin importarle el frío de la madrugada ni el aspecto ridículo que pudiera tener. Si alguien la hubiese visto, con sus cabellos revueltos, su rostro pálido y el deshilachado saco negro ondeando tras ella, quizá la habrían confundido con un espectro de los acantilados. Le habría preocupado bien poco que así fuera.

Al cabo de un rato de buscarlo por los alrededores sin éxito, empezó a deambular sin rumbo llamando su nombre y pensó que más le valía volverse a su casa, que quizá el maldito gato ya había regresado a su casa y ella sólo estaba haciendo el tonto. Pero sus pies la llevaron en dirección contraria hacia la costa. Era absurdo, porque como todos los gatos Pan odiaba la arena hundiéndose bajo sus patas, pero tantas veces la había seguido para esperarla en la rambla que no le pareció tan imposible.

La larga rambla de madera bordeaba la costa y había perdido la mayor parte de su barniz años atrás, pero el paseo aún era recorrido religiosamente por los turistas, algunos de ellos arriesgándose incluso a probar su suerte con los bancos desvencijados. A aquellas horas, sin embargo, no había turista ni vecino que se aventurase por allí, sólo ella estaba lo bastante enajenada.

¿Sólo ella?

Pestañeó. A pocos metros delante de ella había un banco ocupado. Sólo podía ver la espalda de hombros anchos y la parte de atrás de una cabeza de cabellos oscuros. Dudó un momento, todas las lecciones sobre el peligro de hablarle a los extraños recordadas y descartadas al instante. Se acercó a paso rápido.

—Oye, ¿no has visto por casualidad…? ¡Pan!

Por supuesto que el maldito gato estaba acomodado muy orondo en el regazo de un perfecto desconocido mientras ella lo buscaba desesperada por la calle. El muy infeliz apenas si le dirigió una mirada a su dueña, tan satisfecho parecía por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

—Lo siento, ¿es tu gato? Lo encontré deambulando por la rambla…

Aquella voz… Un escalofrío que tenía poco que ver con el frío de la mañana le atravesó la columna vertebral. Por primera vez levantó la vista para concentrarse en el desconocido. Ojos oscuros bajo tupidas cejas le devolvieron la mirada. Tendría su edad, año más, año menos. No era lindo: no como el chico rubio que le hacía sonrojar en clase, no como los actores cuyas fotos adornaban las paredes de todas las chicas de la escuela. Tenía la mandíbula muy cuadrada, las cejas demasiado tupidas.

Le resultaba fascinante.

—Eh, sí. Se escapó por una de las ventanas.

Él asintió y alzó a Pan para entregárselo, pero el gato comenzó a debatirse. Ella se acercó para rascarle las orejas: eso siempre lo calmaba. Se sentó al lado del muchacho y acarició a Pan hasta que éste decidió mudarse a su regazo para seguir recibiendo mimos, el muy hipócrita. Ella lo arrulló hasta que empezó a ronronear, todo el tiempo sintiendo la mirada del muchacho.

—¿Eres nuevo por aquí? —preguntó, con tono fingidamente desenfadado.

—Yo… bueno, supongo que sí —Ante su mirada de extrañeza agregó —Sí, recién me mudé pero… ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado, de llegar a un lugar nuevo y tener la sensación que ya has estado allí?

Con un gesto abarcó la playa y las olas deshaciéndose en la orilla, teñidas de la luz rosada del alba. Ella pensó en todos los paisajes que visitaba en sueños, en lo familiar que le parecía la sensación de la nieve bajo los pies aunque no la hubiese visto nunca y asintió.

Permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el mar y acariciando a Pan, que nunca antes se había mostrado tan receptivo a un extraño. Ella tampoco se había sentido nunca tan cómoda con alguien a quien viera por vez primera, alguien de quien no sabía absolutamente nada y a quien sin embargo no lo sentía como un desconocido. A veces sus manos se rozaban y era lo más cálido que había sentido jamás.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación que toda tu vida has estado esperando algo?

Antes de escuchar su respuesta, una campanada distante le recordó la hora y que pronto sus padres se levantarían de la cama. Se paró de un salto, para disgusto de Pan que soltó un maullido en protesta.

—Tengo que irme, mis padres me matarán.

Él abrió la boca y su mano se estiró como si fuera a detenerla y luego se lo pensase mejor.

—Yo… ¿Supongo que te veré alguna vez?

Quizá sólo ella quería que su tono sonase esperanzado, que se sintiera tan reacio a dejar su compañía como ella.

—Vengo siempre aquí al atardecer. A este mismo banco.

—¿A este mismo banco? —Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y ella pensó que esa expresión nunca había sido tan apropiada como en aquel momento, porque parecía un chico completamente diferente —. Entonces te esperaré aquí.

Ella sonrió también y medio en broma, medio en serio, le preguntó:

—¿Es una promesa?

No estaba preparada para la intensidad con que él le respondió:

— _Siempre_.

Como si efectivamente fuera así, como si la suya hubiese sido una promesa pronunciada largo tiempo atrás. Ella sintió un nudo atenazarle la garganta.

 _No seas tonta_ , se reprendió. _No existe cosa tal como el amor a primera vista._

Pero no se sentía a primera vista, ¿verdad? Se sentía como si hubiese visto aquel rostro antes, como si lo conociera de hacía tiempo, como si hubiese aprendido a amarlo muchos años atrás. Parpadeó, apartó aquella idea estúpida de su mente, y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza antes de marcharse con su gato en brazos. Su madre la estuvo reprendiendo todo el día por tener la cabeza en las nubes, su padre se reía de ella diciéndole que tenía novio y su mejor amigo ponía los ojos en blanco ante su distracción constante. Cada tanto abrazaba a Pan contra su pecho aunque el gato se resistiera, tratando de recuperar algo de la calidez perdida aquella mañana.

El tiempo avanzaba a cuentagotas, pero hasta las horas más interminables tocan a su fin y cuando el sol empezó a deslizarse hacia el horizonte ella se escabulló de su casa hacia la playa. Era una tontería, seguramente él no estaría allí y ella era un estúpida por creérselo, pero eso no le impedía a su corazón latir cada vez deprisa, no le impedía a sus pies deslizarse a toda velocidad sobre el empedrado que conducía a la rambla.

Llegó al banco corriendo y por supuesto que estaba vacío, _si serás idiota_. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, sus ojos ardiéndole, un nudo formándosele en la garganta. Y entonces, cuando finalmente levantó la vista y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse a su casa, se topó con él, quien había aparecido de golpe junto a ella. Como si se hubiese materializado allí.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se miraron largo tiempo sin decirse palabra mientras las sombras se extendían a su alrededor. Quizá era mejor así. Quizá decir cualquier cosa sería decir demasiado o demasiado poco.

 _Te conozco_ , por ejemplo. _Te conozco mejor de lo que conozco mi propio reflejo en el espejo. Te conozco como conozco cada uno de los paisajes que recorro en mis sueños, como los personajes fantásticos que los habitan._

_Ninguno de ellos tan fascinante como tú._

Demasiado. Y todo lo demás que la gente decía al conocerse (“¿cómo te llamas?” y “¿de dónde eres?” o “seremos compañeros de colegio”) demasiado poco, demasiado banal.

—Creí que no vendrías —musitó al fin, sin saber por qué, salvo tal vez porque era cierto. Él sonrió, pero le pareció una sonrisa triste.

—Te lo había prometido, Lyra. Siempre vendré.

 _Ése no es mi nombre_ piensa, confundida, pero antes de que aquellas palabras cruzaran sus labios, él levantó una mano delante de ella y como en sueños, levantó a su vez su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Un sabor dulzón, como a melaza, le inundó la boca mientras que la calidez de su mano parecía recorrerla entera. Ella conocía aquellos ojos oscuros que le habían devuelto la mirada con tantas expresiones diferentes, sus dedos habían recorrido aquella mandíbula cuadrada en caricias que duraban demasiado poco, ella había besado aquellos labios. Hacía mucho tiempo, en un jardín en un mundo extraño, cuando el universo parecía nuevo y flamante, creado sólo para ellos dos.

— _¿Will?_ ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Volviste por mí?

Esta vez, no había ninguna sombra de tristeza en su sonrisa.

—Te dije que regresaría, ¿verdad? Que mientras viviera, regresaría aquí, a este banco, sin importar dónde estuviera…

Sí, lo había hecho. Se lo había prometido junto a un banco de madera bajo un árbol de largas ramas que tocaban el suelo, allí en el muy lejano Jardín Botánico de Oxford. Y ella le había dicho que le esperaría, ¿no es así? Que le esperaría cada momento de su vida.

_Y cuando volvamos a encontrarnos nos abrazaremos con tal fuerza que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Cada átomo de mi ser y cada átomo del tuyo…_

Cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos se sintió como una última pieza del rompecabezas encajando en su lugar, como si _ella_ hubiese encontrado su lugar y comprendió que la larga espera había tocado a su fin. De allí en más, las aventuras las viviría con los ojos bien abiertos; de allí en más, todos los mundos la esperaban para que ella los recorriera otra vez con él a su lado.


End file.
